Raven Dream
by The Mad Hattress
Summary: [Sequel to "Of Crows and Doves"] Yaten and Haruka centered (NO, I can tell you right now it probaby wont turn into anything 'romantic'). As before, rated R for murder themes and themes of drug abuse.
1. Black Lilies

****

Raven Dream

By: Ashma Daeva

****

Note/Disclaimer: Everything in _italics_ are characters thoughts. I own none of the Sailormoon characters, anybody with Angelic/Demonic names besides Yaten and Haruka are generally real people and I got their permission to use them in this fanfic. This is a sequel to Of Crows and Doves. It is suggested that you read that before this, or else you might be a little lost on some of the issues in this. Beware that this one is colder and harsher than Of Crows and Doves, I'll spoil you and say Seiya doesn't have a huge part right now – so, don't get your hopes up.   
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe **|** Strong/Mild Language **|** Murder and Violence **|** Drug Abuse, Addiction, and Habituation

* * *  
_"Feel so powerful,  
Feel so high,  
Feel so numb,  
Tell them all that you're okay,  
Keep telling them that lie.  
  
I am the victim,  
Of Heroin and Phencyclidine.  
Laugh and then turn around and cry.  
These substances are what cause the Angel of Death,  
To breathe right down my neck."  
_~Me [Ashma Daeva], written March 21st,"Smack and Angeldust"  
  
* * *  
**Trip 1** | _Black Lilies_   
* * *

  
_"I don't need the drugs, the alcohol, or even the slightest twinge of that attitude. I just want you to know how much I'm sorry."   
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I'll take a beating from my own body, but I promise you that."_  
  
Yaten's green eyes gazed against the clean, pale blue carpet of her bedroom. She swallowed heavy and bit her lip hard, clutching the piece of paper in her hand tightly. "No, no. It's been a month now. I won't ever look back to it. Not now. Not ever. I promised. I promised mother, I promised **him**, I promised my friends," she whimpered out.  
  
_Perhaps, sometimes, I regretted everything. But even regret gets you nowhere. Only a will to find a way gets you beyond invisible shackles. And I simply don't have that.  
  
_"Dragon Tears," she murmured, he knuckles turning white, the muscles under her smooth pale skin tensing and shifting. "What if **I** don't have that will?" Yaten put the 'letter' into her pocket, reached down, and picked up the box from where it rested next to her feet. She put it on top of her soft comforters and dug through the numerous pieces of clothing. Her eyes almost had a look of joy as she reached the thick black fabric of X's trench coat in which he almost never wore and had given to her for whenever she had gotten cold.   
  
"Koukou," Michiko called from behind Yaten's door. "Are you okay in there? You're awfully quiet," she said, her eyebrows creased in worry. Yaten sighed.  
  
"I'm fine, mom! Please, just leave me be!"  
  
"At least tell me what you're doing in there," Michiko said. Yaten snorted.  
  
"What do you **assume **I'm doing?!" Yaten scowled, holding the fabric against her body. "It's not like I'm getting high in here." Michiko sighed.   
  
"I just worry sometimes," she replied, pushing her weight off of Yaten's door and walking down the hall. Yaten licked her lips and stood up, and she stood in front of her door. She reached out and opened the door slowly, leaning her way out of her room to look both ways of her mother.   
  
"Good," she muttered and quickly walked across the wall, walking down the start quickly. She grabbed her shoes off the floor and held them in her arms, opening the door to the outside. She stepped one foot out of the house and looked around in the house again over her shoulder. "Mother, forgive me. But how you have to realize, promises don't last forever," she muttered as she walked out, softly closing the door behind herself. She allowed the cool air to nip at her skin before he walked down the steps that led to the door and walk to the sidewalk. "Weak," she said. "I'm too weak. Too vulnerable. I have to get away from here. I need to get away from mistrust and headaches and the **painfulness **of her aching heart. I need the so-called 'wonder drug'. I need it to help me get away. Need it to forget – even if it's for a mere few seconds." Yaten slipped her arms through the sleeves of the coat and shivered of the cold. "I just can't take it any more."  
  
She sighed and scanned her eyes of the street. "Oh god, can't I change?" She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. _It just creates unstable euphoria and makes me slowly lose my mind. _She opened her eyes and scanned her eyes over the old buildings that were different shades of colors due to old past graffiti. "But that doesn't matter," she said to herself. "If it make me lose my mind, that's just to bad. Than I shall be insane." She looked around for anybody she had recognized, a frown marring her lips. "Seems different," she murmured. "Without 'my dear' Lady Caine here with me," she said, sarcasm oozing out of her voice. She continued walking down the sidewalk, her eyes scanning over the several teenagers. She grunted in disgust of those who were leaning against walls, throwing up of withdrawal or drug impurities or hangovers from being drunk the night before.   
  
"No need to be bitter," a sultry voice said. Yaten narrowed her eyes and looked around.  
  
"You found familiar."  
  
"Nice of you to recognize my voice in the slightest, **_Lime Acid_**, now if you don't mind my asking, why are you here?" Yaten narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Noir Étoile… How did you get out of your trouble that was 'gently' graced upon you? And where the hell are you anyway?" she demanded. Noir Étoile sighed lazily and stepped out of the shadows of the alleyway. Yaten ran her eyes over him. No different than before, except his long hair was tied back into a long ponytail. She lifted an eyebrow as he broke out into a grin.  
  
"Before they had arrested me, for about a couple weeks or so, I had stopped taking any drug despite withdrawal to try and help myself. So when they basically did my drug test, they came out with nothing. In my house, they found nothing. And there weren't any witnesses to the 'drug dealing' that Lady Caine had claimed I did. And by the way," he said, leaning back on the brick wall, digging his hands through his pocket to dig out a pack of cigarettes. "There is no 'Noir Étoile' anymore."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everybody's names were 'upgraded', you could say. Except for the newbies who barley know anything of the place." Yaten nodded.  
  
"So then you're name is…?"   
  
"Hakael. Let's make a deal," he said. "Let's pretend 'Noir Étoile' never existed, and start on a new foot. So get rid of that fucking attitude or else I will seriously rip off your head and shove it up your ass, so you can truly be an inner prep of your kind," he replied sharply. Yaten placed a hand over her mouth, trying to cover the grin that was gracing her lips.   
  
"Fine," she muttered behind her hand.  
  
"Are you staying?" Yaten nodded – almost hesitating. "Than you can't stay as Lime Acid, you realize." Yaten nodded again. "What am I gonna name you?" Hakael frowned in contemplation. "Well," he finally said. "By the looks of it, and as sad as it seems, you are slowly but surely developing into a mini Lady Caine. I think I'll name you… Obyzouth," he concluded. Yaten blinked.  
  
"Any specific reason for that?" Hakael shrugged.  
  
"Just a female fallen angel that typically kills children." Yaten almost snickered. "And, well, we've only really gained one new person, but she's been here for a while since you've left."  
  
"…It's only been four weeks, asshole," Yaten replied. Hakael shrugged.  
  
"Than she's been here three. She's a little older than you," he said, poking Yaten. "But I think you'll like her. She's cool. Snappy sometimes, but cool. Give her time," he said. Yaten got a a small look of irritance.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Tenoh Haruka." Yaten sighed.  
  
"And her codename?"  
  
"Semyaza. And you **will **get along with her. Now come on," Hakael said and grabbed one of Yaten's hands, beginning to walk down the sidewalk. "We need to get you right back into the swing of things." Yaten blinked, surprised by Hakael's eagerness.  
  
"But I've got no cash on me!" Hakael snorted.  
  
"So? Prostitute yourself or something. I'll buy your first hit for you or something, okay?" Yaten could only nod, being dragged so much that she was stumbling over her own feet. "Perhaps I should give you morphine or something instead of heroin. That's pretty bad to just slap heroin down somebody."   
  
"Yes father," Yaten said, grunting. Hakael grinned.  
  
"No need to thank me, dear," he said. Yaten merely shook her head. This would be interesting.

* * *  
"_Lay back low,  
Close your eyes.  
Sooner or later you're going to die,  
I'm sure this by now you truly realize.  
Because I feel what you feel: sheer pain,  
Of the deadly toxin that enters and invades my brain."  
_~Me [Ashma Daeva], April 14th, "Heroin Intake"  
  
  
_We'll meet again someday in the midst of our misery…_


	2. Coke and Junk

****

Raven Dream  
By: Blood Countess

****

Note/Disclaimer: Everything in _italics_ are characters thoughts. I own none of the Sailormoon characters, anybody with Angelic/Demonic names besides Yaten and Haruka are generally real people and I got their permission to use them in this fanfic – besides Hakael, and Lahatiel, considering they're dead, and Astaroth… whom is in the psychiatric ward. And won't be out for a very long time now.   
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe **|** Strong/Mild Language **|** Murder and Violence **|** Drug Abuse, Addiction, and Habituation

* * *  
_"Who cares anymore? We all die, don't we? So what does it matter if you die of an overdose, over long-term use, or get shot? There's not much of our lives by now that we need to truly see. Hell, we can't even **DO** much of anything by now."  
_~Lahatiel, Four20 '00.   
  
* * *  
**Trip 2** | _Coke and Junk_  
* * *

"So where is she now?" Hakael glanced at Yaten briefly before looking ahead again. He shrugged lazily for a moment.  
  
"Some insane asylum. I forget which one," he responded. Yaten stopped walking at stared up at Hakael.  
  
"Why is she **there**?" Hakael lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Hello? Do you not pay attention in your school work, little girl?" He snickered for a moment. "Substance-Induced Psychotic Disorder. Or whatever. Something like that," he said. Yaten nodded slowly.  
  
"So her charges were dropped?"  
  
"Unfortunately. Because she was defined as insane, yes." Yaten looked up at the cloudy sky. "Miss home? Poor baby," Hakael said sarcastically. Yaten shook her head rapidly.  
  
"You said you'd stop being such a jerk!"  
  
"No, I didn't. I said we could st-"  
  
"Bickering, bickering, bickering… Stupid addicts. That's all you ever do," a sultry voice muttered. Yaten blinked and looks behind herself, eyeing the stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" Hakael stared flatly ahead.  
  
"That's Lahatiel," he said. He turned around to face the other boy who wore a neatly pressed suit and had his cheaply dyed bright red hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck – several long strands of hair hanging in his face. "And who are you calling 'stupid addicts'?" Hakael scowled. Lahatiel flicked the remains of his smoking cigarettes against the sidewalk and stepped on it, staring acidly at Hakael.   
  
"Both of you," he replied slyly. Yaten grunted.  
  
"You don't look like one to talk," she snapped. Lahatiel lifted an elegant eyebrow.   
  
"Snappy one."  
  
"Indeed," Hakael muttered. He cleared his throat. "Lahatiel, this is an old friend of mine. Her alias is Obyzouth. And don't worry, she used to be a friend of Dommiel's*" Lahatiel narrowed his eyes in thought.  
  
"What was her other-"  
  
"Lime Acid," Yaten said sharply. Lahatiel grinned demonically and bent down, his hazel eyes stared into Yaten's green ones.  
  
"So you were **her **little bitch?" Yaten clenched her fist at her side.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Lady Caine. Astaroth*. Heh, you were the little submissive bitch," Lahatiel said, a hint of cruel amusement in his voice. Hakael bit his lip for a moment, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Lahatiel, I have a question."  
  
"What is it?" Lahatiel stood up again. He studied Hakael for a moment before he scowled. "Don't think I'm giving anything to you for free. I don't **WORK** like that, damnit."   
  
"What the hell are you talking about work?! You don't work except in the organized crime business and selling kilo bricks!" Yaten blinked.  
  
"Organized… crime…? As in… Mafia type stuff?" Lahatiel lifted and hand and smacked Yaten across the face, her head jerked to the right on impact, a red mark already beginning to appear.  
  
"You never heard that," he said in a chilling voice. Yaten merely nodded silently, and Hakael sighed.  
  
"Lahatiel, either you can give me what I want, or I can go right to the police station and report you." Lahatiel almost growled, and he clenched his fists.  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind that you wanted?" Hakael glanced at Yaten, who had lifted a hand to rub her cheek.  
  
"Morphine."  
  
"Oh Jesus fuckin' Christ, Hakael! It doesn't take you that long to find a dealer who sells some fuckin' morphine!"   
  
"They sell the cheap street shit that's been broken down* like… ten fuckin' times, I swear it! _PLEASE_, Lahatiel? I'll pay you back!" Lahatiel snorted.  
  
"You said you'd pay me back two months ago, and you never did. Why do you need morphine anyway? Don't you have OxyMorphone?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Then you don't need the morphine!"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Her!" Hakael motioned to Yaten who was staring icily at Lahatiel. Lahatiel sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Fine, fine."

* * *

Lahatiel sighed and smacked the heavy 'brick' down onto the counted, the plastic splitting open. He lowered both halves on the counter and picked up a razor blade. Hakael watched as Lahatiel separated a tiny section of it and picked up a small bottle of baby powder. Lahatiel sighed again and sprinkled some of the white powder onto the morphine and mixed it together with the razor tip.  
  
"Why-"  
  
"You think those dealers give you pure heroin?" Lahatiel laughed bitterly. Yaten bit her lip and he put the deep-tan colored powder in a spoon, adding some water to it. He grabbed his lighter from the counter and lit it, holding it under the spoon.   
  
"Lahatiel, what are you do-"  
  
"Shut up," he snapped, not bothering to look behind himself to address the roommate properly. Blue eyes simply blinked lazily, as the woman reached up and ran her fingers through her sandy blonde hair.   
  
"Whatever, Lahatiel." She plopped down on the couch and sighed, laying back. Lahatiel simply shook his head and threw his lighter down on the counter and reached his hand down, feeling around for the clean syringe he provided. He bit his lip as he found it and delicately put the spoon down, putting the needle tip to the dark brown, almost syrupy liquid. He pulled back the injector, making sure to take in almost every drop and lifted it eye level. He lifted his finger and flicked it for a moment before grabbing the rubber strip.   
  
"Sit." Yaten bit her lip and did so and Lahatiel pulled off the black trench coat. He threw it to the floor and tied the rubber stripping over her forearm. "You want this, right? If so, you're gonna find it's hard turning ba-"  
  
"I don't care," Yaten responded. Lahatiel stared at her for a moment before he jabbed the needle inside of the new-apparent blue vein. He injected the brown liquid inside of her before he pulled back on the syringe so some of her body entered the body of the syringe. He pulled the needle out of her arm and pulled off the rubber band.   
  
"Now go frolic or something." Yaten stood up, stumbling a bit. Blue eyes followed her every move like a cat eyeing a mouse.   
  
"Hold onto something," she said. Yaten glanced at her.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Semyaza," the girl responded. Yaten squinted at her and then looked back at Hakael. He just shrugged.  
  
"What the fuck are you lookin' at me for? Meet your new partner in crime." Hakael reached out shoved Yaten towards the couch. Lahatiel scowled.  
  
"Fucker. You're not supposed to shove two addicts together like that. By the way," he said, holding out the two halves of the kilo brick in a plastic bag. "Sell this or something. I don't want it, jackass. Semyaza doesn't do opiates." Hakael just snorted and took the bag from his 'friend'. Yaten eyes bore into Haruka's and a frown marred her lips. Haruka almost smirked.  
  
"You look so typical," she said.   
  
"Typical?"  
  
"Typical, yes," Haruka said. "For a heroin addict. Your facial expression. It's so typical." Yaten simply shook her head. Haruka stood up from her spot on the couch. She reached her hand out, staring cautiously at Yaten. "I can say I'd 'like' for you as a friend, just keep your heroin shit away from me," she said. Yaten lifted an eyebrow and grabbed Haruka's hand, shaking slowly.  
  
"Heroin shit? What exactly do you do?" Haruka pulled her hand from Yaten's and lowered it to her pants, practically wiping it off as if Yaten had a disease.   
  
"Mostly cocaine and amphetamines."  
  
"Why do you hate heroin so much?" Haruka scowled.  
  
"I hate all those damned opium derivatives or whatever the fuck they are. And for the record, I hate them because they're nasty and I've seen so many people die from them." Yaten glared, feeling too numb and weak to clench her fist – though she tried.   
  
"You're one to talk. Cocaine," Yaten snorted. "Is just as bad as heroin will ever be," she said.   
  
"No arguing in my house. Wanna blast each other's brains out? Go do it outsides, assholes." Haruka bit her lip to keep from snickering. Yaten simply shook her head.   
  
"Perhaps we didn't start off well. Obyzouth," Yaten said slowly.  
  
"Perhaps?" Haruka threw her head back and made a mock laughter. "Idiot. I'm Semyaza to you." Yaten nodded, almost feeling a sense of need to get attached with someone new. 

* * *  
**Starred Shit!  
**Er… Notes.

*#1.) Dommiel… Dragon Tears… Whatever.  
  
*#2.) Astaroth… Lady Caine… or around her known as 'Monsieur Caine', but whatever. The point is the character of Lady Caine and the actual Astaroth are put away. Just informing you Astaroth is the 'upgraded' name for Lady Caine  
  
*#3.) For a drug that comes out of kilo bricks (such as cocaine, marijuana, most powdered drugs in general.) this is what they go through:   
  
–First, the **international drug dealers** get the kilo bricks from drug manufacturers.  
–Second, it's given to **national drug dealers** who splits open the kilo brick and adds something too it.  
–Third, from the national drug dealer, it's given to **state drug dealers**. The state drug dealer breaks it down again.  
–Fourth, the state drug dealer gives it to **county drug dealers**, who break it down again.  
–Fifth, the county drug dealers give it to **city drug dealers**, who break it down again.   
–Lastly, depending on the dealer – they could give it to a **'community drug dealer'** who will break down even more.  
  
In conclusion, by the time the drug user gets the drug (being cocaine, heroin, whatever) it's **50%-80% 'preservatives'. **(And to think I snort and inject that everyday… No wonder why heroin gets the term 'junk' on the streets.")


	3. Evil Archangel

**Raven Dream  
**By: Her Mad Mattress the Morphine Fairy

**Note/Disclaimer****:** Everything in _italics_ are characters thoughts. I own none of the Sailormoon characters, anybody with Angelic/Demonic names besides Yaten and Haruka are generally real people and I got their permission to use them in this fanfic – besides Michael, and Lahatiel, considering they're dead.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe **|** Strong/Mild Language **|** Murder and Violence **|** Drug Abuse, Addiction, and Habituation

* * *  
_"The only thing I ever expected out of you Obyzouth was for you to act alive every now and then."  
_~Dommiel, July 23rd, 2002  
  
* * *  
**Trip 3** | _Evil Archangel_  
* * *

Yaten gazed out of the window on the local city bus, the reflection of her lime green eyes staring straight back at her. She sighed and leaned her cheek against her fist, an obvious sign of boredom. She stared at the old graffiti as if it were just another masterpiece of pollution in the world. "You're simply fascinated by the outside world aren't you?" Yaten jerked her head up to Haruka, the question interrupting her momentary bliss.  
  
_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be, _she mentally said. But she just looked up at Haruka, a frown marring her lips. "No," she stiffly answered verbally. Haruka looked down at her and lifted an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Why so cold, doll?" Yaten snorted.  
  
"If she's around you I could see why. What she sees of the world should be cherished – nothing ever lasts too long. Around here at least it doesn't." Haruka blinked and lifted her head, looking around. "Excuse me, did I intrude upon your conversation?" Haruka's eyes fell upon a tall, lanky figure.   
  
"And who are you?"  The stranger smirked, bright orange bangs falling in his eyes. He threw back long braids of hair over his shoulder.   
  
"Do names matter? Right now is all I'm know as to you is the bastard who interrupted the conversation that was going absolutely nowhere."   
  
"Suits you enough," Haruka said bitterly, a scowl crossing over her facial features. Yaten smiled at the sarcasm and stared up at him.   
  
"Indeed," he said.   
  
"What's your name?" The stranger looked down at Yaten.   
  
"Michael, it's my real and nickname for you junkies," he said quietly and averted his eyes to staring out the window.   
  
"You look vaguely familiar," Yaten said. Michael frowned and shrugged lazily.

  
"I don't understand how," he lied. "I'm never around here."  
  
"I don't see where you see a resemblance to anybody else, Obyzouth."   
  
"But I do," Yaten pressed. "He looks like Dommiel." Michael ground his teeth together.   
  
"I'll be **damned** if I do." Yaten bit her lip and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Why are you getting so worked up over it anyway?" Michael looked up at Haruka.  
  
"You must seriously not know what the meaning of being polite is."  
  
"And you do?" Haruka clenched her fist. Michael smirked.  
  
"No, I don't. But at least I admit it."  
  
"Ne, Michael," Yaten waited until she gained his full attention. "If you're not around here, how would you know what Dommiel looks like in the first place?" Michael winced.   
  
"Just drop it," he muttered.   
  
"No I wont drop it, damnit!" Michael blinked.   
  
_Never ignore a heroin abusers words, _he mentally reminded himself. "Alright, alright, I'll talk. You're making me feel like in a goddamn confessional," he muttered. He glared at Haruka one more time before staring at Yaten. "He's my little brother. Period."   
  
"You liar," Haruka snapped.   
  
"What's there to lie about?" He turned his eyes back to the outside world that seemed to give him too much pain than he had ever asked for.   
  
"He never mentioned you," Yaten said.   
  
"There was nothing to mention."  
  
"I want proof that you're his older brother," Haruka snapped out. Michael simply sighed.  
  
"I was the one who forced speed into his body, and I guess it was more potent than I expected and he wanted it over and over again. I was never around, and to be honest, his other brother* found out and was tempted to tell mom and dad about it," he said. He toyed with one of the many braids in his hair. "I guess he did, it was beyond both Dommiel and I how both mom and dad found out, but they did, and kicked him out of the house. He really had no place to go. The only people he knew were oneshot dealers. But all in all, he had managed to meet up with Asmodeus – or X as you all so affectionately called him – and gained a place to stay through him. That's when he met Lady Caine and hated her right from day one*." Haruka stuttered for a minute and then clamped her mouth shut. "Is that suitable enough for you?" he asked bitterly. Haruka grunted and just sat down, crossing her arms.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from way across the country*." Yaten bit her lip.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Michael shook his head. "You can stay wi-"  
  
"Obyzouth, both you and I know that Hakael wouldn't-"  
  
"Shut up," Yaten snapped at Haruka. "You don't live there. **I** do. And **I'll** do whatever the hell I want."  
  
"Narcissistic spoiled bat," Haruka mumbled.   
  
"Would you want to?" Michael snickered.  
  
"I can't be in the same room as Hakael."  
  
"Good, go away and spare us the bloodshed," Haruka said gruffly. Yaten's nails dug into the seat and Michael backed away slightly  
  
"Semyaza, **shut the fuck up**! Michael, you're going to come with me to Hakael's, got it?!" Haruka snorted.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Michael muttered. Haruka lifted her gaze to Michael, opening her mouth only shutting when Yaten glared at her. Angry heroin addicts were not the best people in the world, especially ones who had short tempers before they were addicted to the heroin. 

* * *

"Hakael! I'm home!"   
  
"God save me," he muttered while flipping through the channels on the television. He sighed and spoke up, "Welcome home!"  
  
"I've got a surprise you," Yaten said. Hakael could barely make out what she was saying from her spot in the hallway.   
  
"Oh really?"   
  
"You've gotta close your eyes, Hakael."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just shut them!" Hakael sighed and shut his eyes. Yaten walked into the living room, dragging an unwilling Michael, Haruka trailing behind. "Hmm… Now you can open them." Hakael opened his eyes slowly, fearing what was to come.   
  
"…No…" He stared right at Michael. "No, no, no!"  
  
"Can we keep him?" Haruka snickered.  
  
"No! Michael, get out of my house!" Michael blinked.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Out!"  
  
"Can't we just forget the past*?" He smiled, finding suddenly difficult to do that task.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Hakael," Yaten pleaded. "He has no place to stay!" Hakael sighed.  
  
"Fine. He can stay. But you," he turned his piercing gaze to Haruka. "Get out of my house."  
  
"Its technically Lucifer's* house."  
  
"Get out! Lahatiel called and he sounded really pissed and blew up at me over you when I didn't even know where the fuck you were! Leave!" Haruka sighed and stood up.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, kid," Haruka said and ruffled Yaten hair, only to receive a growl back. And stopped next to Michael and snapped her teeth at him. He gave her and odd look as she walked into the hallway and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Yaten winced.   
  
"Great," Hakael muttered. "More door hinges to replace." Hakael glanced up at Michael. "You're not sleeping in my room. I'd be afraid you'd rape me or something. Stay in Obyzouth's room."   
  
"…Why my room?"  
  
"He's your pet, Obyzouth," Hakael said sarcastically, picking up his windbreaker. He dug through all the pockets until he pulled out a syringe and elastic band. "I only prepared this maybe five minutes before you came home. Be careful – there's morphine in it." He threw both at Yaten.  
  
"You allow it?" Michael watched as Yaten tied the elastic band around her arm.   
  
"You can take away the heroin from the addict, but that wont take away the addiction," Hakael replied. He sighed and leaned back into the chair.  
  
"But it'd bring the abuser one step closer to freedom wouldn't it?" Hakael shrugged.   
  
"You forget sometimes that you've corrupted several people, Michael, including me." Michael just stared as the light brown fluid* was pushed into Yaten's vein.  
  
"But heroin…" Yaten looked up at Michael.  
  
"You speak deep words considering you're a meth manufacturer.*" Michael inwardly winced.  
  
"Perhaps, Obyzouth… Perhaps I do."

* * ***  
**_"…__And I'll slow come to this realization...  
That it's me who stands here,  
Feet planted on the warm, red carpet.  
And realize all over again that's it's just me,  
Standing over my own marble casket__."  
_~Me [Obyzouth/Morphine Fairy], July 14, 2002, "Marble Casket"  
  
* * *  
**Notes**

#1.) Originally, I wasn't going to stick Dommiel's other brother in here. But he told me too, cause no matter what he did he couldn't run away from the fact that he was a failure compared to his 'duplicate'. Dommiel consistently refers to his brother as the smart one who didn't get into bad things, and the 'family favorite' that never got slapped around my both Dommiel and Michael.  
  
#2.) "They hated each other from day one." That's quite literally. In Dommiel's life story he wrote (and is writing all over again) he thoroughly explained how he hated Monsieur (In this fic, Lady) Caine right from day one. When Dommiel finishes writing and I type the whole thing up, he's allowing me to post it. So sometime in the next month or two, you will be able to get to see everything through the actual Dommiel's eyes.   
  
#3.) When Michael said he was from on the other side of the country when I met him, that meant he was form California considering I live in New Jersey slums. I don't care what country you base this fic in, because I never gave a specific area, just let it be known that Michael is not local.  
  
#4.) The past being the fact that Michael turned around Hakael and made him literally into a crack cocaine addict.   
  
#5.) Lucifer has not been introduced yet, and at this point, Yaten doesn't have an awareness of his either. When Hakael welcomed me into the house, Lucifer was away at Baltimore, Maryland.   
  
#6.) The fluid color of any drug you shoot up on really ranges, though heroin and morphine is most really know for the varied liquid and powder colors, and occasionally you'll hear about cocaine being like that. I remember the liquid color vividly from that night. The hues of the liquid tend to run from clear to dark brown.   
  
#7.) I was stupid when I said this years ago, because I realized that whether one is making a synthetic drug such as ecstasy, GHB, LSD, methamphetamine, etc; cultivating drugs or growing plants that make the drugs such as coca plants, opium poppies, peyote, cannabis, etc; stealing drugs from pharmacies such as methadone, OxyContin, OxyCodone, Vicodin, etc; or stealing drugs from veterinary hospitals such as ketamine, it's typical that they do not use the drugs themselves. They have the trend of making it and selling it to major national or international traffickers and dealers; or just in general sell it themselves depending on the quantity of the drug. 


	4. Have You Seen The "Devil"?

**Raven Dream  
**By: Her Mad Mattress the Morphine Fairy

**Note/Disclaimer****:** Everything in _italics_ are characters thoughts. I own none of the Sailormoon characters, anybody with Angelic/Demonic names besides Yaten and Haruka are generally real people and I got their permission to use them in this fanfic – besides Michael, and Lahatiel, considering they're dead.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe **|** Strong/Mild Language **|** Murder and Violence **|** Drug Abuse, Addiction, and Habituation

* * *  
_"We're one big family. If one goes to prison, we all do. If one of us gets shot, we'll mourn them until we see them again in Hell. And if you can't accept it… than what are you standing us around for? I think what you need to do is simply learn to accept multiple fates. If you die in prison, too bad. If you're shot in the head, too bad. Death is death… there's no right way to die. It just happens."  
_~Cassiel, 1999  
  
* * *  
**Trip 4** | _Have You Seen The "Devil"?_  
* * *

Yaten slowly opened her eyes, groaning as the blinding light entered her eyes. He put her hands over her face. "Who the fuck opened my blinds?" she asked grumpily. She expected Michael to answer, but she simply got nothing. "Michael?" She slowly uncovered her face and looked to her floor, no spot of him. "That bastard," she muttered to herself. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up, wobbling slightly. She looked across the room, her scanning over the boy sleeping on the other bed. "Weird," she grumbled and walked out of the room. "Cassiel* never sleeps in…" She snickered to herself. "Maybe he took liquid X last night and ended up suffocating. That'd be that day." She walked down the hall, slipping a sweatshirt over her upper body.  
  
The door she walked past opened slightly, hazel eyes peering out of the crevice. The stranger stepped away from the door and opened it, quietly, following Yaten, listening to her ramble to herself, a hunting knife in his pale hand, his lips in a frown. As Yaten reached for one of the dirty syringes on the stand that stood on the side of the hallway, the stranger shoved her against the wall. Yaten's eyes widened and she gasped for air, a pale hand strangling her. The cold metal of the blade the stranger had been carrying replaced the hand. "Who are you?" he hissed.  
  
"I-"   
  
"If you're one of those **scumbag whores**, don't even speak, just wait for me to slice open your **filthy **neck."  
  
"No-*"  
  
"Than who are you?!" She glared at the stranger.  
  
"I'm Obyzouth." She sighed in relief as the cold, sleek, metal was removed from her neck.   
  
"So you're the bitch Hakael babbled about to me early this morning."   
  
"And who the fuck are you?" Yaten glared up at him, his black hair falling in his face, in front of his eyes.   
  
"I'm Lucifer, the Devil, welcome to our personal hell," he said, walking away as graceful as a single cat. Yaten rubbed her neck.   
  
"Lucifer…" Yaten glanced to the table and grabbed the syringe, running down the hall and down the stairs, ignoring Lucifer who was propped up and staring at her every move Yaten made from his position on the floor of organizing several papers and pieces of mail with a different address written on the envelopes. "Hakael! Michael!" She ran into the kitchen. She sighed in relief and sat down at the kitchen table, shoving off several papers and plastic cups. Hakael lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What's the rush over?" Yaten panted.   
  
"I really-" she took in another deep breath, "should stop smoking so many cigarettes." Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"No shit," he muttered.  
  
"I need heroin."  
  
"Don't look at us for any, we don't use that shit." Yaten's mouth dropped open.   
  
"But-"  
  
"Call Semyaza, maybe she has some. Lahatiel might."  
  
"But Lahatiel gave you have kilo brick!"  
  
"And I sold it," Hakael said simply, crossing his arms. "I'm not gonna buy it for you or give it to you. Go and buy it yourself, kid, it's you addiction. I'm not stepping into it."  
  
"Semyaza doesn't even use heroin!"  
  
"Sucks to be you," Michael said, mixing the sugar in his coffee.   
  
"You mother fuckers," Yaten snapped.  
  
"Sorry, we didn't fuck our own moms," Hakael said, snickering. Yaten stood up and groaned.  
  
"You're all such assholes." Yaten stood up and grabbed the phone, dialing the number of Lahatiel's place. 

* * *

"What did you wake me up for?" Haruka yawned and looked at her wristwatch. 12:30 in the afternoon? How sad.   
  
"You're coming with me to get junk."  
  
"Sounds ridiculously fun," Haruka said sarcastically. "And you need me for this?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause… I don't have any money?" Haruka stared flatly at her.  
  
"And what convinces you I'm gonna buy this shit for you?" Yaten pouted.   
  
"Please?"  
  
"No. Go be a slut," Haruka said, turning her back to Yaten and beginning to walk away.  
  
"N-No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If Lucifer finds out I did that he'll kill me," Yaten said pitifully. Haruka simply snickered and continued walking. "You are such a bitch!"  
  
"Honestly, there's no need to shout." Yaten jerked her head up and stared at the woman behind her.   
  
"Who are you?" Glossy, cherry tainted lips perked up into a smile, a sly one at that. Her long, deep green hair flowing in the breeze.  
  
"My name is Leviathan. You can call me 'Levi' if you please.*"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"No need to tell me." Yaten blinked.   
  
"You must be Obyzouth. Yaten Kou is your real name, correct? Hakael told me about you." Yaten nodded slowly.  
  
"What's your born name?"  
  
"My name is Meiou Setsuna. But it's never to be said." Yaten nodded.   
  
"Come on, if you're out of money, I'll buy your first it for the day. But just remember that you need to get your own cash. Nobody's just gonna give it to you."   
  
"I know, I've been around before."  
  
"So I heard," Setsuna responded. Yaten stared up at her for a moment.  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"It's a little network of their own, what they have…" Yaten nodded.   
  
"You should stop using dirty needles." Yaten shrugged.  
  
"I don't care," she responded. Setsuna simply nodded. "You don't use drugs do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I have no place else to go," she responded. "I don't mind it here. Sometimes it's saddening though," she glanced at Yaten. "How some people just end up falling apart."  
  
  


* * ***  
**_"I don't want to be remembered,  
And I never asked to be appreciated.  
If you loved me,  
You'd kiss me,  
Then you'd kill me,  
Because you're supposed to understand my pain."  
_~Me [Obyzouth/Morphine Fairy], June 4th, 2002, "Withered"  
   
* * *  
  
**Notes**

#1.) Cassiel is the smartest idiot that ever lived (Oxymoron, I know) He will most likely never receive some sort of introduction. Cause he kinda just waltzed into my life.  
  
#2.) At the time, one could safely consider me a 'filthy, scumbag whore' as Lucifer put it.  
  
#3.) I thought I'd shove in another Sailormoon character, considering I have enough based on real people who play relatively important rolls. Michael, to be honest, is taking Dommiel's place since he never died but I was pissed and killed him in Of Crows and Doves. Michael was around but I was just his hooker you could say. So I kinda flipped Michael's personality. Levi fits Setsuna's personality IRL, she really does.   
  
#4.) I didn't really note it but about the chapter title… "Have You Seen the "Devil"?" was once an add or whatever in Whitechapel during the time of the Jack the Ripper murders. We tend to use that whenever we're searching for Lucifer or if somebody just met Lucifer, because he just acts so much like a devious demon and tends to have the rage of what a 'dormant' murderer has, so we coined it to him. You might be noticing a lot of character interaction between characters based on people and Yaten, it will lighten up sooner or later, trust me.


End file.
